No Sounds
Sunny's Note: I always loved the story of Snowkit and thought it was so sad :( So I wanted to make my own story of a deaf kit like Snowkit and the struggles she goes through with her disability. '''Another Note: '''This story was adopted by Ducksplash, but all credit for chapters one, two, and part of three go to Sunny. Chapter 1 "Sweeti-" I looked at my mother as she meowed something. Her words were being cut off for some unknown reason but her mouth kept moving."-hear me?" "Mom?" I meowed, barely hearing my own voice and hoping the word had come out right. My mother's gaze turned to worry and her mouth opened again but her words were just silent. I looked around confused, trying to shake my head with my paws but nothing happened. I looked back at my mother, who now had stopped moving her mouth and was waiting for a response but I only shaked my head. I think my mother gasped and quickly meowed something to my brother who had been sitting close to her watching us. Marshkit nodded and quickly ran outside the nursery. What's happening? "Mom?" I meowed again and she looked at me with her kind smile and wrapped her tail around me. She nuzzled me and I felt the warmth of her body radiate on mine. I smiled, just happy that she was with me. I didn't know what was happening with me or why I couldn't hear well. Or is that normal? I sometimes asked myself. But right now, all that mattered was my mother curling around me. Suddenly I felt my mother's warm body pull apart from me and I quickly opened my eyes. Marshkit had come back and was now meowing something to my mother. His eyes only showed that he was as confused as I was. My mother nodded and flicked her tail for me to follow her out. I smiled, happy that i was getting to go outside the nursery. Mom didn't take me out much and everytime I stepped outside I felt excited and adventurous. I felt the sun's bright light on my pelt and I was almost blinded by the sudden light. I felt a little scared by being blinded and not being able to hear, but my eyes soon recovered and I felt the rush of all the different scents from all over camp and what was beyond it. I took a deep sniff of it and bounded over to join my mother who had just entered into a different den. As I padded in, a smelled a whole different group of scents. Some of them very sweet and delicious smelling while others just stung your nose. I looked over to one side, whihc had many different types of plants stacked all together, neatly organized in colours and shapes. "Air-" "-can't-" "-scared-" I heard my mother's cut words and I turned aroudn to see the tom with whom she was talking with. He was very tall and was nodding to what she was saying, from tiem to time moving his gaze from her to me. Chapter 2 My mother flicked her started saying something, looking straight into my eyes. I tilted my head to one side, wondering what she was saying. She gave a small sight and smiled at me, turning again to teh cat she was talking to. Then he turned to look at me and flicked his tail. I stood up form where I was sitting, recognizing the movements and shily padded towards him. He nodded and started making his way around me. I sat down, looking at my mother with questioning eyes and she just nodded, signaling me to sit down. I did so and just looked at the ground. The tom sat down again infront of my mother and slowly started saying something to her. I saw her gaze sadden and I suddenly felt the wanting of just being beside her to confort her form whatever the tom was saying. My mother started shaking her head desperately and meowed a few things. She stood up and looked at me, still meowing something to the tom. I wanted to say What's wrong mom? But I didn't know how. "Mom?" I meowed, hoping to make her feel better and she suddenly turned to me, pointing with her tail in my direction to the tom. The tom looked at her calmly and I guess he was trying to sooth her. He started telling her something but she would keep shaking her head. He stood up and flicked her tail for me to follow her as she padded outside. I looked at her, wondering what was going on but she didn't turn back to look at me. When we finally reached the nursery she lay down and nodded for me to lie beside her. She nuzzled me and I felt my brother's soft pelt beside me. I heard the very faint voices of my mother and him meowing but I just closed my eyes ignoring it since it was too faint and let sleep take over. I woke up and stood in a long and never-ending grassland. The soft wind was nice and cool on my pelt and the ground was soft and warm. I felt the sweet smell of flowers from all around me and happily started jumping around them, even sometimes trying to catch the small but colourful flying things that were all around me. "Airkit..." I heard my name and came to a halt, surprised. My whole body tensed and I turned around to see who had called me. I had never heard my name being called so clearly. I saw a black furred she-cat standing right in front of me. I wanted to run away from this stranger but her friendly sun-like eyes made me realize she meant no harm. "Don't worry, I mean no harm. I only come with a warning and an explanation." she meowed and her clear voice was carried through the wind. "My name is Hiddensun and I am from SpiritClan." Chapter 3 I woke up startled and stood up as fast as I could to realize I was right where I had fallen asleep. My heart was pounding very fast but my mother's familiar dark brown pelt calmed me down. I sat down, trying to think through the dream I just had. Never before had I met another cat in my dreams. This dream had been different. This cat had been different. She had said her name was Hiddensun and she was part of the Clan of deceased warriors named SpiritClan. And then she had told me about my hearing problem. Why I couldn't hear well or anything when others talked to me. I always knew I was different but this had made me too sad. Being the only cat who couldn't hear well. Even though her friendly words had said that I was special, it hadn't helped, it made me feel lonelier, I didn't think that I could feel lonelier that I had been, but I was. I felt as if I was a defect, a cat who was a burden on the Clan. I decided to think all of my possibilities through, before I did anything rash, and the thing that always cleared my mind was playing a game with the other kits. If my mind was clear, I'd have a better view on the whole situation, but none of the kits were awake yet, so I settled on going back to sleep. As I sat down, and got comfortable I couldn't help but wonder if I'd see Hiddensun again in my dreams. But sleep did not come, my mind was going faster that Runningbreeze could run, and thoughts and questions kept popping into my mind. Would I never be able to hear? When would I visit Hiddensun again? Why could I hear clearly in SpiritClan, but not here in LightningClan? Did my mother love me even though I was blind? And a thousand more, my mind would not stop spinning. I finally gave up on sleep and stared at the walls of the nursery, waiting for dawn to come. Chapter 4 I must have drifted off sometime in the night, because I woke up near sun-high the next day. I couldn't believe how long I'd slept! I wandered outside of the nursery and found Marshkit playing with Scorchkit and Blizzardkit, our den-mates in the clearing. As I approached, I saw Scorchkit whisper something into Blizzardkit's ear, and Blizzardkit turned away from me, a sneer on her face. Marshkit pattered over to me, and nudged me away from the other kits with his muzzle. I saw him trying to say something to me, but I couldn't understand. I backed away, giving in to Marshkit's nudges and sat down in the shadow of the nursery, but keeping a watchful eye on th others, it hurt me to see them having so much fun, then pushing me away. My mother, Poppywish, emerged from the nursery, carrying old moss, she took one look at the other kits, then turned, and saw me. I watched as she dropped the moss and rushed over to the other kits, scolding them. I really wish she wouldn't do that, because it always resulted in an even worse moon for me. Flowerfrost, Blizzardkit and Scorchkit's mother came out of the nursery, bounded over, murmering into Poppywish's ear. Poppywish gave a quick reply, and resumed scolding, while Flowerfrost rushed over to my side. Trying to comfort me, even though I didn't want or need to be comforted, I was used to it, this was the normal for me and the other kits. Chapter 5 I awoke in the same grassland as I had the first time I had met Hiddensun. The black she-cat emerged from what seemed like thin air and mewed, "We never finished our talk last time." I nodded, still shocked that she was appearing like this. "I promised you an explanation and a warning," she continued, her clear, sun-colored eyes looking into mine, "I'm starting with the explanation, you are deaf for a reason, young kit. SpiritClan has a reason for everything, and we don't like bringing harm to cats, but some things cannot be avoided." "But why," I asked. Hiddensun shushed me, "We can discuss this later, our time is almost up, and I haven't given you a warning yet." I nodded, anticipating what would come. "Be aware, not every-cat in your Clan will think of you as a whole cat, and you will face countless challenges trying to find your place within your Clan." "What, even my Clanmates?" I questioned. "Yes, dear kit, but my time with you is up, you will awake soon, I'll meet you again," and with that the sleek, black she-cat disappeared without a trace. I awoke in my den and looked around suspiciously, suddenly not trusting of any-cat. I looked around, and saw my mother, Marshkit, Flowerfrost, Scorchkit, and Blizzardkit still fast asleep. I saw rain falling outside, and caught a glimpse of a cat I didn't recognize run into the clearing, he had a strange smell about him, and, much to my dismay, he was coming my way! Chapter 6 I shrank down, as the tom entered the nursery, his pelt was the color of autumn leaves, dappled with a pale underbelly and tufted ears. I knew that he must have used to have been handsome at one time, but that was now marred by scars, and shredded ears. The tip of his tail was also cut-off. I shivered at the thought of how that had happened. He came silently, sniffing first at Scorchkit and Blizzardkit's nest, then he came my way! I shrank down even farther, and closed my eyes, trying to hide blink away this dream. His nose was right above me and he slowly bent down and grabbed my scruff with his teeth. I opened my eyes and squealed in terror, but he only bit harder, he rushed over, grabbing Marshkit, and leading us into the deserted clearing and out of the entrance of the camp, I looked to see where Frogskip was, he was supposed to guard the camp! And I saw him, lying still, in a pool of his own blood. Chapter 7 Category:Ducksplash Category:Fan Fictions